


Freckles

by ChopLogic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, OT3, Other, and they're all naked, good lord yes, two humans and a troll, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopLogic/pseuds/ChopLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on imagineyourotp.tumblr.com (imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/39931018411):<br/>"Imagine you OT3 being a bit tipsy, and person C watches while person A and person B play-argue over how many freckles person C has on their back. "</p><p>Bam, have some drunk!DirkEquiusJake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

“Four-thousand, six-hundred and thirty-one,” Murmured Jake English as he poked his finger into yet another freckle on Dirk Strider's back. “Four-thousand, six-hundred and thirty-two,” he continued lazily.

“There are at least ten-thousand freckles on his back, now will you let the topic rest?” Growled Equius Zahhak who was currently lying on his back with his head in the dip of Dirk's lower back, a single hand raised to run his fingers against the side of the blonde's rear.

“No I won't, Equius, I'm going to count them all,” he blew a raspberry at the troll, and returned to his counting, mumbling something about 'what the dickens was the number'. 

It had really been a mistake on Dirk's behalf, he had suggested drinks on that fine Friday night and the three had chosen the bar with the happiest happy hour. Both Jake and Equius had gotten themselves smashingly drunk; It was quite the feat for Equius, who's alien metabolism could break down the alcohol much more effectively then Jake, who had a beer or two and proceeded to become alarmingly drunk.

Dirk had driven them back home where they had proceeded to get mostly naked and lay on the bed. Equius was already nursing some sort of hangover but Jake was still raring to go, and he burned his energy by counting the near-infinite number of freckles on Dirk's back.

“Bother, I've completely lost count,” huffed Jake, “Guess I'll start again,”

“Nooo,” Groaned Equius, turning his head into Dirk's rear to smother the sound of Jake starting his count again. Dirk smirked into the pillow he was sprawled upon; they were just so cute together, snarking at each other like little kids but never failing to make up afterwards. He was sure that he would wake up with those two snuggled together like kittens.

“One, two, three, four,” the weight of the troll's head lifted off Dirk's back followed by a startled “Hey! Watch it!” from Jake. Dirk felt Equius scoop him up with his grey arms under his armpits and pull him into his lap.

“There, now there shall be no more counting of the countless freckles of Dirk Strider,” He rested his chin in Dirk's blonde hair, probably grinning very smugly at the thought of Jake finally shutting up. There were still freckles on Dirk's front but Equius did his best to hide them; spreading plain grey hands over freckled pectoral, fingertips idly brushing and playing with his nipple.

“Damn it Equius, I had just started,” Jake pouted, but the expression soon left his face in exchange for a sly grin directed at Equius. “I know, there might just be one thing that can soothe that headache of yours Equius,” He crawled on hands and knees head low to slowly lick up Dirk's abdomen. He got the hint instantly and removed his hands from Dirk's chest to slide his fingers under the waistband of Dirk's jeans.

“Now this,” Dirk began, thought intercepted by Jake suckling at his Adam's apple and making him groan, “This is something we can all enjoy,”

**Author's Note:**

> This OT3 needs more love.


End file.
